


All I want for Christmas is You

by Pathtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, It’s the 90’s, M/M, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, fanatical fics, hufflepuffs are perverts, it’s for a writing competition ok? Ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: Writing competition for Fanatical Fics podcast. (It’s amazing guys)Main Character: A Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw from Harry's yearItem: A cup of TeaPlot Point: The characters listen to a muggle pop songMax Words: 2,000Min Words: 500
Relationships: Justin Finch-Fletchley/Ernie Macmillan
Kudos: 6





	All I want for Christmas is You

Hufflepuffs were three things: good finders, excellent secret keepers, and notorious perverts. 

Justin Finch-Fletchley knew this all too well as Ernie Macmillan pressed him up against a wall in the Charm’s corridor and kissed him like it was the end of the world. 

Which it kinda was. They had just finished their last meeting of Dumbledore’s Army before Christmas break and had successfully learned the stunning charm. They were becoming defenders, fighters. Voldemort was back and they were the few who even acknowledged it, let alone were preparing to do something about it.

With Ernie’s hand creeping lower into his pants, it was hard for Justin to think, let alone think about what was coming. Besides him that is. 

As a Muggle-Born, a mudblood, Justin was at risk in the coming war. It would be a war, he knew that now. Three years ago he never would have thought he’d be friend with Harry Potter, yet here he was. Honestly in second year he really did think Harry was the heir of Slytherin. Being paralyzed, missing 5 months of his life? It was a lot to process. But Harry in the end had saved the school. He had a habit of that. Gryffindors. 

“You’re thinking time much.” Ernie scolded him, bringing him back to the moment. 

*a passage of time* 

“You two took your time.” Hannah smirked as Justin and Ernie came into the common room looking as though they ran a marathon. The two didn’t even blush; no one really cared. As long as they didn’t do anything in front of the younger students Hufflepuff had a rather open policy. Consent was key, even for on lookers. 

“Shut up.” Justin rolled his eyes, going over to the boom box. In his third year he and Hannah, who was a halfblood, had figured out a way around technology not working at Hogwarts. As long as they just had battery powered stuff, it worked. It was so simple, which is probably why no one thought about it before. He pulled out the CD he had picked up last year and knew it was the perfect one to play today. 

The second the first few notes played the four Hufflepuffs started to dance. They were the only ones in the common room this late at night because they were the only ones trusted enough to be in Dumbledore’s Army; Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Zacharias Smith, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The other Hufflepuffs remained more neutral; not believing that Voldemort was back, but not believing Harry Potter was crazy.

The lyrics brought Justin’s attention back to the moment as Ernie grabbed him by the waist and started singing, poorly, with the greatest singer on Earth. Or at least the 90’s. 

“I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree”

Justin couldn’t help but laugh as Hannah and Zacharias joined him, singing with abandoned and enjoying every minute. 

“All I want for Christmas, is you!!” They shouted. 

“Shut up or put up silencing charm assholes!” A seventh year prefect screamed at them, holding a cup of tea and his NEWTS review. 

“Shit, sorry!” Hannah said, muttering a charm. They all looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. 

In the back of his mind Justin knew these days were numbered. These small moments of joy needed to be savored before the war started. 

In the heat of the moment he wrapped them all up in a hug as they sung to Mariah Carey’s got song. It was a great night.


End file.
